Un nuevo desafio: El proyecto Z
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Dedicado a Klaudia Abark, Un nuevo netnavi llega a DC, trayendo consigo ojos curiosos, batallas inmensas y buenas amistades. En su interior guarda un gran secreto. Intriga, amor, amistad, accion y traicion en esta aventura en busca de poder. Espero REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Dentech City, una ciudad inocente, una ciudad feliz, una ciudad ideal para vivir, gracias al avance que ha logrado el hombre en sus investigaciones para encontrar una forma de que la sociedad viva en paz, lo antes conocido como Internet, se ha convertido en todo un universo virtual, es el año 200X, donde toda la ciudad forma parte de una misma unidad matriz, donde toda persona posee un PET en el que habita una criatura llamada Net Navi, donde los mas grandes villanos en la historia del mundo han posado sus ojos, donde todos ellos han fallado frente al héroe local, donde habita el mas grande rival que la net mafia ha tenido… Dentech City, es el hogar de Lan Hikari.

Era una mañana normal, a lo que se dice normal en una ciudad completamente plagada de artilugios que hacen la vida del hombre más sencilla y placentera. El protagonista de esta historia se encontraba con sus amigos Maylu y Dex en la Academia Dentech, dado a que Yai fue en un viaje alrededor del mundo hacia solo una semana, no pudo estar presente. A si mismo, Megaman, Roll y Gutsman se encontraban platicando en el reflejo virtual del salón de clases. Mientras el guerrero azul se encontraba relatando una fascinante batalla, Lan estaba relatando a sus amigos cuantas tostadas pudo meterse en la boca al desayuno, ambas historias agradaban a sus amigos por igual.

La clase comenzó, la Srta. Mary había llegado, a lo largo de la clase, Megaman miraba a todos los net navis de los chicos en la clase, algunos estaban hablando entre si, otros con sus operadores, y otros, a diferencia de sus NetOps, estaban poniendo atención a la clase por si acaso su compañero no lo hacia, eso le recordó que debía cuidar que Lan no se quedara dormido durante la clase.

Las clases finalizaron, todos se dirigían a sus casas, pero algo detuvo a Hikari y a sus amigos... ¡Boom!, algo hizo implosión dentro de la escuela, el primero en entrar a revisar fue Dex, como siempre, alardeando para que Maylu le prestara atención.

_¿Qué pudo haber sido eso?_- pregunto Lan a su net navi

_Probablemente fue alguna falla en el sistema de la escuela, tal vez algunos virus. –_le respondió la criatura de cabellera morena, Maylu miro a su PET y dijo:

_Roll¿podrías ir a ver que pasa?_ –la joven rubia asintió con la cabeza y salio del PET a través de un portal.

_Megaman, acompáñala por favor._ – Megaman obedeció la petición de su operador y siguió a Roll.

Ya cuando Megaman y Roll aparecieron en el sistema central de la escuela, pudieron ver muchos Metaurs dañando la estructura del sistema. Megaman se encargo de eliminar a los molestos invasores mientras que Roll reparaba los daños, al cabo de unos minutos, el sistema estaba como nuevo.

_Buen trabajo Roll-chan. –_dijo el moreno felicitando a su compañera.

_Igualmente, pero hay algo que no entiendo. _–Megaman, creyendo saber a lo que se refería su amiga, comento:

_Si¿de donde habrán salido tantos virus?-_ la hermosa navi negó con la cabeza y prosiguió.

_No me refiero a eso, si Dex entro primero a la escuela¿Por qué Gutsman no estaba aquí?_ –Megaman miro por todo el lugar y se percato del punto de Roll.

Mientras tanto, Lan y Maylu entraron al colegio para buscar a Dex. Al entrar a la sala que contenía a la computadora principal, encontraron al robusto joven tendido en el piso con algunas quemaduras. Ambos lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo llevaron al hospital.

Al cabo de unas horas, Dex despertó en una habitación de hospital, a su lado estaban sus amigos junto a un doctor, confundido por la situación en que se encontraba, se sentó en la cama y recibió la explicación por parte de Lan y Maylu sobre lo acontecido.

…_y entonces entramos y estabas sobre el piso con tu PET en la mano. _–finalizo el castaño.

_Ya veo… pero¿lograron acabar con los virus?_

_Seguro, el daño fue mayor al que se esperaba de un montón de metaurs, pero fue reparable. –_le respondió la chica pelirrosa.

_Claro, como siempre, Dex entra a la escena de la acción y Lan se queda con la gloria… -_susurro el chico melancólicamente, sin embargo sus amigos lo escucharon, Lan iba a decir algo, pero su amigo lo interrumpió. –_no me malentiendas, viejo, es genial que puedas hacer todo eso, pero a veces creo que no soy suficientemente fuerte… por eso, he tomado una decisión… -_ambos miraron interrogantes al corpulento muchacho. –_Iré donde Chisao para entrenar con los chicos de Netopia._

_Dex, me parece una medida algo extrema pero… -_el castaño buscaba alguna excusa para retener a su amigo… pero no la encontró. -_… supongo que te hará bien, además, podrás estar con tu madre y con Chisao._

Luego de unas horas, Lan y Maylu se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, despidiéndose de Dex, por un lado, se sentían felices por el, iba a mejorar en sus Net Battles e iba a estar cerca de su familia, pero por otro, después de que Yai se fue, ellos 3 habían estado alegres a duras penas, y ahora les tomaría un poco mas de trabajo no pensar en las personas que se fueron…

Lan llego a su casa, su madre no se encontraba, así que para variar un poco en su rutina de escuela-net battles, se sentó en el sillón y encendió el televisor, entre tanto, Megaman le recordaba que debía hacer sus deberes primero, pero como en los últimos 937 casos, Hikari ignoro a su compañero. El castaño estuvo pasando los canales por un rato hasta que algo lo detuvo…

…_Espera, regresa 2 canales. –_era su compañero en las batallas el que le hablaba, el siguió la petición de su amigo y regreso a un noticiero.

…_Como acabamos de mencionar_, -comenzó la reportera frente a un edificio en ruinas –_la estructura de las oficinas de SilverClaw Co. Quedo en ruinas cuando, a las 3:30 de esta tarde, el edificio sufrió una falla en la computadora central, esto provoco una explosión en el centro de dicha corporación. Esta no fue una falla de manejo, el desperfecto fue ocasionado por una horda de virus que destruyeron el sistema por completo. Esta corporación, junto con Software Advance Inc. Y la academia Dentech, fue uno de los edificios que presentaron un mal funcionamiento, a diferencia de los otros 2 establecimientos, el desperfecto en la academia Dentech fue erradicado a tiempo por el equipo de seguridad, se le mantendrá informado del asunto…_

La imagen desapareció, Lan apago la televisión y se dirigió a su amigo en el PET.

_¿Escuchaste eso? –_le pregunto el guerrero azul a su despistado NetOp.

_Si, no puedo creer que no nos mencionaran, nosotros fuimos quienes eliminaron a los virus, no el equipo de seguridad. –_Megaman se llevo la mano a la frente, tomo un respiro y encamino a su amigo.

_No, me refería a lo de las explosiones¿no crees que sea extraño que 3 edificios esenciales para la ciudad sufrieran una falla a la misma hora?_ –Hikari reflexiono las palabras de su net navi, y se decidió a investigar el asunto…

Lan y Megaman llevaban horas en la net, buscando información de miles de lugares diferentes, no tenían una idea fija sobre que buscar, pero eso no les impidió el trabajo.

Su investigación los condujo a un punto escondido en Net City, buscaban en los archivos de la Undernet alguna seña de actividad criminal, encontrando así una dirección, era un edificio muy viejo y en mal estado. Megaman entro, en el interior de la estructura no había más que viejos archivos y algunos adornos destruidos. El net navi escudriño entre los archivos buscando algo útil, pero al parecer le llevaría algún tiempo…

Era una hermosa mañana, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa era como una suave caricia en el rostro de la gente, los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación del castaño, impactando con su rostro, hizo un gesto de molestia para después abrir sus ojos, le tomo como 3 minutos caer en cuenta de que… ¡Se había quedado dormido!

Estaba a punto de reclamarle a su net navi, pero se dio cuenta de que el también se había quedado dormido investigando, aun estaba en aquel edificio de Net City. Lan desconecto a su agotado compañero, se ducho, se vistió y desayuno lo mas rapido posible para llegar a tiempo al colegio, como de costumbre, llego tarde y la Srta. Mary le reprendió por ello.

Las clases pasaron muy rápido para Lan, y claro, la vida corre como un rió… cuando la vives dormido, antes de darse cuenta, la campana sonó y todos se levantaban de sus asientos, Maylu trato de despertar a Lan, pero sus esfuerzos no daban resultado, fue entonces cuando pensó en el plan B, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y grito con todas sus fuerzas…

_¡Lan Hikari, despierta, las clases ya acabaron!_ –el salto de Lan fue tan grande, que sus piernas impactaron con su pupitre, aun aturdido, el chico de los ojos marrones miraba a todos lados desorientado.

_¿quecomocuandodonde? _–cuando Lan estuvo suficientemente despierto como para moverse, se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a casa.

En el camino, Lan le explico a Maylu por que se había quedado dormido, algo que le pareció extraño a la pelirrosa fue que no había escuchado de Megaman en todo el día.

Lan miro a su PET y pudo vislumbrar a Megaman durmiendo placidamente, pero… había algo pegado a la mejilla del navi, Roll entro al PET para quitarle el objeto y analizarlo.

_Es un archivo. –_comenzó la rubia net navi, abrió dicho archivo y lo leyó- "_El proyecto Z fue programado para ser un arma contra los virus en la net, lo he incrustado en el Net Navi que pronto le regalare a mi hijo, después de todo¿Quién sospecharía de un pequeño niño? El funcionamiento del proyecto Z no ha sido verificado aun, pero se esperan grandes cosas de el… El proyecto Z ha tenido efectos muy impredecibles en el net navi huésped, el arma integral del navi ha tomado el poder de reflejar los ataques de su oponente, debido a posibles cambios negativos, he considerado extraer el proyecto Z del net navi llamado Zero Exe…Esto ha sido un cambio inesperado, el net navi huésped, Zero, ha desarrollado la habilidad de materializarse en el mundo real, había escuchado de ciertos programas que hacían esto, creados por el Dr. Hikari, en Japón… Nota final, el último cambio que percibí en el navi huésped, fue el poder de llamar a los virus que elimina, debido a razones personales, deje accidentalmente que el net navi escapara. Con esto concluye el más grande fracaso de mi vida científica… Dr. Auren._

_La habilidad para llamar virus eliminados… -_Lan pensó en las posibilidades de que el navi que hospedaba el proyecto Z fuera el causante de los problemas en la ciudad… ¿que ganaría un net navi destruyendo compañías y escuelas? Lan no lo sabia en ese momento, pero el y Megaman estaban a punto de enfrentar el desafío mas grande de sus vidas…


	2. Mision de reconocimiento

… La oscuridad llenaba aquel lugar, una mirada de terror se asomo a través de sus ojos al ver a sus amigos siendo eliminados

… La oscuridad llenaba aquel lugar, una mirada de terror se asomo a través de sus ojos al ver a sus amigos siendo eliminados. Un destello rojo paso velozmente por su costado, hiriéndolo fatalmente, la luz tomo forma y se transformo en una bestia de propiedades apocalípticas, dignas de una abominación bíblica. El net navi observo con terror cada centímetro de su enemigo, no podía encontrar a Lan y sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, la bestia acerco sus colmillos a su cuerpo, mientras, el guerrero sentía un dolor indescriptible en su integridad acompañado de un grito desgarrador.

_¡Ahhh! –_Megaman despertó dentro de su PET, su sueño había sido la escena más perturbadora que había experimentado, volteo a la pantalla solo para ver a su castaño y despistado colega dormir apaciblemente con una sonrisa plegando sus labios.

El bombardero azul sonrió débilmente y volvió a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Lan despertó, ese día era sábado así que no le había pedido a Megaman que lo despertara, se levanto de la cama y fue a ducharse sin despertar a su colega, le pareció que lucia cansado. Al salir de la regadera, Lan tomo su PET y despertó a su amigo, salio de la casa y se dirigió al parque, si, era uno de esos dias en los que la suave brisa acariciaba el rostro de la gente, haciéndola olvidar sus preocupaciones… pero, los net navis no sienten la brisa, así que Megaman seguía preocupado por su sueño.

_¿Te pasa algo? –_ pregunto el castaño a su amigo, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida a quien sabe donde. Despertó de su estado y volteo hacia quien lo llamaba.

_No es nada, no pude descansar bien anoche, mis niveles de energía están bajos. –_el humano arqueo una ceja y se llevo el PET cerca de la cara para dirigirle una mirada interrogante al net navi azul.

_¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –_ los ojos esmeraldas del navi se abrieron como platos, sabia que Hikari lo conocía, pero no se imaginaba que tanto así para saber que algo lo perturbaba. –_ Cuando pequeño, si tenia pesadillas no podía dormir en toda la noche, y a la mañana siguiente despertaba cansado. –_el humano le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a su amigo y prosiguió_- ¿Qué soñaste?_

_Me… me imagine como seria Zero Exe. Vi como despedazaba a cada uno de nuestros amigos. –_el joven navi dirigió su mirada agotada hacia el piso, su compañero de batalla lo miro sonriendo alegremente y después afirmo:

_¡Eso no sucederá, nosotros somos capaces de vencer a quien se nos atraviese! –_el bombardero azul le sonrió a su NetOp, pero no parecía convencido por las palabras de este.

Unas horas mas tarde, en Ayano Tech… Varios ingenieros corrían de un lugar a otro con herramientas en la mano, muchos vociferaban cosas in entendibles. Mientras, en una oficina, un hombre investigaba la causa del desperfecto de toda la compañía, el Sr. Ayano.

…_Asi que ellos son la causa, pequeños estorbos. –_el calvo hombre presiono un botón su escritorio y dio la orden a su personal- _Activen el sistema de seguridad, envíen a todos los net navis a la computadora matriz preparados para erradicar a los virus y a 3 intrusos…_

Mientras tanto, en una calle de Dentech City, Lan y Maylu caminaban buscando algo que hacer. Entraron a una calle con tiendas variadas, mucha gente entrababa y salía de ellas, con algunos productos.

…_¿Qué tal una net battle?- _pregunto el castaño a su acompañante, ella suspiro, miro a su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido y le dijo en un tono cortante.

_Lan, hemos tenido cerca de 34 net battles en la ultima media hora, deberíamos hacer algo más. –_el castaño frunció el entrecejo y se llevo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una tienda para ver los aparatos en el aparador, acto seguido, todos los monitores de las tiendas perdieron la imagen por unos segundos solo para después recuperarla transmitiendo una noticia de último minuto.

_Se ha reportado un desperfecto en las oficinas centrales de Ayano Tech, este fue provocado por una horda de virus que infectaron la computadora central y han ocasionado un incendio dentro de la estructura, tambien han sido ubicados 3 net navis en medio del caos, se les pide a los ciudadanos que se mantengan alejados de dicho edificio ubicado entre las calles 3 y 5, se les mantendra informados de la situación. –_laimagen volvio a ser la de antes, Lan y Maylu se miraron el unoal otro y asintieron con la cabeza, después se pusieron en marcha para llegar a la escena de los hechos.

Al llegar, no pudieron acercarse ni 50 metros del lugar, la seguridad, el cuerpo de bomberos y el de rescate abarrotaron el lugar con personal, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ambos se escabulleron dentro del muro humano de personas. Al estar suficientemente cerca de la corporación, los chicos buscaron una coneccion, encontraron un panel de acceso cerca de una puerta destruida, conectaron sus PET y dejaron a sus netnavis hacer el resto…

Megaman y Roll se adentraron al sistema, pero debian atravesar mucho para llegar a la computadora matriz, en su camino encontraron miles de virus, el bombardero azul los eliminaba mientras su compañera curaba sus heridas. Asi estuvieron un buen rato hasta llegar a su destino: la computadora central. Al llegar, entre los virus y el fuego, pudieron visualizar la silueta de 3 netnavis, 2 de ellos atacaban ferozmente al tercero, los virus ayudaban ligeramente al marginado. 

_¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –_grito Megaman a los intrusos, los 3 voltearon a ver a sus nuevos visitantes, los 2 atacantes se lanzaron contra los jóvenes netnavis, Megaman uso su búster para defenderse un poco, pero si Lan no se conectaba a la computadora matriz y le enviaba algunos chips, no seria capaz de sobrellevar la pelea.

Roll tambien peleaba como podia, pero aun asi no era suficiente y de un descuido a otro, un golpe le dejo inconsciente, en un momento de desesperación, Megaman uso toda su fuerza para golpear a un oponente, levantar a Roll en sus brazos y escapar a otro lugar del sistema, sin embargo, sus rivales lo siguieron, estaban a punto de asestar el golpe final cuando…

_Dime, pequeña peste, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –_Megaman cubrió a Roll tras de si como pudo y después respondió con terror en su voz.

_Mi… mi nombre es Megaman. Exe. –_Uno de ellos levanto su brazo, dispuesto a golpear letalmente, el netnavi azul cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba el sonido de algo siendo cortado. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro la escena sorprendido, un netnavi rojo de cabello largo y dorado que llegaba a sus talones había usado una espada para cortar a ambos atacantes en 2.

_Mal… maldito infeliz, sea como sea, te vamos a capturar… Zero… -_Ambos netnavis hicieron implosión, seguidos por un mensaje.

NETNAVI ELIMINADO

_Ze… ¿Zero?- _Megaman miro atónito al causante de sus pesadillas, ese era el mismo Zero, aquel que destruyo por completo aquellas compañías y casi la escuela, el mismo que portaba en su interior el proyecto Z, ese mismo acababa de salvar su vida.

…_Sigues tú. –_fue lo que Megaman escucho salir de los labios de aquel tenebroso individuo, sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, su mente le ordenaba a gritos moverse, pero su cuerpo agotado y un gran peso en su espalda se lo impedían. El netnavi rojo alzo su espada en el aire y después… ¡Slash! 

MEGAMAN LOGING OUT

ROLL LOGING OUT

…_Megaman, ¿te encuentras bien?_- el guerrero azul escucho una voz familiar llamándolo, abrió sus ojos y se encontró a si mismo en su PET.

_¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Roll? –_el netnavi se levanto con dificultad y miro por la pantalla a su NetOp, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

_Descuida, todo esta bien, Maylu y yo logramos desconectarlos a tiempo, ahora cálmate y dime, ¿Qué ocurrió ahí dentro. –_el joven netnavi ordenaba las imágenes en su mente para recordar lo ocurrido, una tras otra hasta que la imagen de aquel netnavi de cabellera larga y dorada llego frente a sus ojos.

_Era Zero, el estaba peleando con otros 2 netnavis, ellos se descuidaron cuando llegamos y comenzaron a pelear con nosotros, entonces… -_el narrador cerro los ojos fuertemente al recordar esa escena.- _el los elimino de un solo golpe, después dijo que seguíamos nosotros._

_Ya veo…-_ el castaño se quedo un momento mirando al vació, pensando en una infinidad de cosas hasta que lo recordó. -_¡lo tengo! Megaman necesito que me dejes entrar en tu sistema, si lo hago todo bien, podré tener una imagen clara de cómo es Zero._

El mas joven de los Hikari conecto su PET a la computadora y comenzó a teclear una secuencia rápidamente, varias imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla del computador, paulatinamente, Lan las fue eliminando una por una hasta que solo quedo una.

_¿El es Zero? –_pregunto el joven volteando el monitor del computador hacia el PET para que su compañero lo observase, Megaman abrió los ojos como platos, ahí se encontraba el mismo netnavi que lo había atacado, miro a su NetOp sorprendido y pregunto:

_¿Cómo lo hiciste?-_ el hábil humano formo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, tomo aires de grandeza y exclamo:

_Me metí en tu banco de memoria y extraje las imágenes mas recientes que encontré.- _el joven volvió su mirada a la pantalla y comento:- _Nada mal, ¿eh? Me lo enseño papa._

Ahora que Lan sabía como lucia Zero, seria una gran ayuda para localizarlo y erradicarlo… o tal vez para evadirlo. Unas horas mas tarde, durante la noche, Lan caminaba por las calles infestadas de gente de Dentech City, el sonido de las multitudes gritando, los anuncios ensordecedores y el ruido de los automóviles hacían este pequeño viaje insoportable. Los oídos de Lan captaron un sonido, una dulce melodía, lentamente cada ruido fue eliminado y solo quedo aquella relajante melodía en el aire, era hermosa, ¿Qué instrumento seria capaz de silenciar el alboroto de una ciudad entera?

El castaño dirigió su mirada al origen de tan glorioso sonido, era una guitarra, un chico rubio tocaba la guitarra frente a un callejón por algunas monedas, Lan observo al chico de pies a cabeza, su cabello era dorado, cada hebra era de un color brillante y resplandeciente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que no podía distinguir su color. El castaño se acerco al chico, se puso frente a el y espero a que su canción terminara…

Pasados unos minutos, el chico se detuvo y miro a Lan, este también lo miraba, solo que parecía sorprendido. El rubio se levanto de su asiento, tomo su guitarra y entro al callejón.

_¡Espera!- _le pidió el castaño al rubio, el volteo su cabeza un poco y dejo ver uno de sus ojos, eran de color esmeralda, un verde brillante. -_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

El rubio guardo silencio unos segundos, le dio la espalda completamente a Lan y después… se hecho a correr, el joven lo siguió. La persecución se llevaba a cabo en los estrechos callejones de Dentech City, que no dejaban mucho trabajo a la imaginación para que idease escape alguno.

_¿Por qué lo persigues, Lan?- _pregunto el netnavi azul a su amigo, el tenia su mirada clavada en el joven guitarrista y no permitía que lo evadiese.

_El… el es Zero. –_su compañero se quedo mudo y con los ojos del tamaño de 2 lunas, al notar el silencio por parte de su compañero de guerras, Lan prosigue con su explicación. –_El reporte decía que Zero era capaz de materializarse en el mundo real, así que creo que podría ser el._

_Lan, aunque eso fuera cierto, Zero estaría vestido como un netnavi, no llevaría ropa ordinaria- _le recalco el joven navi a su NetOp, a lo que el hizo caso omiso y prosiguió con su cacería.

Al llegar a un callejón tapado por una barda de unos 3 metros, el rubio se detuvo y miro que Lan le impedía el escape, miro de nuevo a la barda. El rubio dio un gran salto, se sujeto como pudo de un muro y empezó a escalar para cruzar el gran obstáculo, Lan salto al muro y se sujeto al pie del joven, quien se sacudía para librarse de su perseguidor.

_¡Déjame! –_Fue lo primero que escucho Lan decir a su presa, el continuo sacudiéndose, pero Lan era como una anaconda, una vez que atrapaba a su presa, la única forma en que saliera libre era…

En un descuido, el joven perdió el equilibrio y callo a tierra con Lan sujetado a su pierna. El castaño se levanto y se sujeto la cabeza, no tenia heridas graves, busco con la mirada al rubio y lo encontró tendido en el piso junto a una piedra cubierta con un poco de sangre, al caer, el guitarrista misterioso impacto fuertemente contra dicho objeto. Lan reflexionó en ese momento, si el fuera Zero… no podría sangrar, no tuvo mas opción que levantar a la victima y llevarla a su casa…


	3. Primer ataque: conoce a los NetHunters

…Miles de sombras lo asechaban, una tras otra gritaban y gemian cosas incoherentes para el, no le quedaba mas opcion que escapar, correr hasta no poder mas, hasta poder encontrar una luz, una salida, una escalera… un alma a la cual aferrarse…

…Miles de sombras lo asechaban, una tras otra gritaban y gemían cosas incoherentes para el, no le quedaba mas opción que escapar, correr hasta no poder mas, hasta poder encontrar una luz, una salida, una escalera… un alma a la cual aferrarse…

_¡Ah! –_el joven rubio despertó, el sudor en su rostro comprobaba que estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Se encontró a si mismo en una casa, una mujer y una joven de cabello rosado se encontraban a su lado, al parecer cuidándolo, se sentó alarmado en el sofá en el que se encontraba, y con terror observo a las damas.

_No te preocupes, todo esta bien. –_le dijo la señora al chico, se encontraba muy alterado, inspecciono cada rincón del lugar como buscando algo y de sus labios temblorosos se formo un pregunta.

_¿Dónde estoy? –_ Maylu se acerco a el lentamente. La señora Hikari tomo una taza de te que reposaba en la mesita de café en el centro de la sala y se la dio al joven, el la tomo y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

_Estas en mi casa. –_El rubio giro su cabeza hacia el comedor, ahí estaba Lan sentado en una silla mirándolo interrogante, el chico se alarmo al ver al castaño, trato de levantarse del sofá y salir de ahí, pero Haruka y Maylu se lo impidieron.

_¡No, déjenme ir! –_el chico siguió forcejeando un rato, hasta que un agudo dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza, seguido por una gran sensación de mareo, lo hizo caer inconciente en el sofá.

_¿Qué le paso? –_pregunto el castaño, su madre reviso la herida del chico, volteo a ver a su hijo y le respondió.

_No es nada, la herida simplemente esta cobrando dolor. – _Haruka se levantodel sofá y se dirigió a la cocina._ –bien, comenzare a preparar la cena, cuando despierte tiene que comer algo._

Las horas pasaron como agua por un colador, la cena estaba lista pero el rubio no despertaba, ya era hora de dormir pero el no respondía, eran las 3 de la mañana y todavía no había señales de mejoría. Lan se quedo en la sala a cuidarle durante toda la noche, hasta que en la madrugada, como a eso de las 4:00… El rubio comenzó a hacer gestos de dolor, después, abrió sus ojos lentamente, miro el techo y reconoció el lugar, se incorporo en el sofá y miro a su cuidador, solo que esta vez no trato de escapar, sino que se levanto, camino hacia el, y amablemente… le dio un golpe en el rostro para que despertara.

_¡Megaman se los comió, lo juro! –_grito el castaño, volviendo así a la realidad y mirando al motivo de su situación, le clavo su mirada un momento antes de desviarla avergonzado. –_ho… hola._

… _¿Cuál es tu nombre? –_Lan levanto la mirada y la clavo en los orbes color esmeralda del rubio, pensaría que le iba a preguntar cualquier cosa, pero nunca se imagino que estaría interesado en saber su nombre.

_Mi… mi nombre es Lan Hikari, ¿Tu como te llamas? –_el rubio arqueo una ceja y se agacho para quedar frente a frente al rostro de Hikari, pero estaba demasiado cerca, y esto comenzaba a poner nervioso a Lan.

_Tú… ¿No sabes quien soy yo? –_El castaño imito el gesto de su interlocutor y después pensó: "¿Cómo demonios quiere que sepa su nombre?"

_Pues, tenia una idea, pero que creo que me equivoque. –_El rubio camino hacia el sofá y se sentó sobre el respaldo de este, dándole la espalda a Lan como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

_Mi nombre es Rag… -_Hikari se quedo en espera del apellido, pero la noche era larga y no había señales de que apareciera así que tomo iniciativa.

_¿Tienes apellido? –_el joven volteo un poco su rostro para dejar ver su orbe derecha, en ella se reflejaba un gran desconcierto.

_No… no lo se. –_ ambos se quedaron platicando hasta el amanecer, al parecer Rag venia de EE.UU. pero no recordaba como llego ahí, quienes eran sus padres o como se apellidaba. Tampoco tenia un Netnavi, Megaman se presento y se disculpo por el error que había cometido su NetOp, a lo que Lan acompaño con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Después del desayuno, Maylu llego a casa de Lan, encontrando así a un conciente y más relajado Rag, hubo presentaciones y después, de una manera cortante, Lan obligo a la pelirrosa a ir al grano.

_Hoy hay una exposición en el museo Dentech sobre aparatos antiguos, pensé en ir. _–Lan se llevo las manos detrás de la cabeza y antes de que pudiera contestar, su huésped lo hizo por el.

_Suena bien, ¿no Lan? –_el castaño estaba atrapado entre dos muros y una espada (Muros Rag y Megaman, Espada Maylu) así que se vio obligado a acceder.

Mientras tanto, en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad, una persona era informada de cierta situación. Era una chica, cubierta por una capa de sombra, en su mano llevaba un PET, y en el había un netnavi que le informaba un asunto.

… _Dice que recuperes el __"Unifinder" __del museo, es una pieza clave en el plan maestro de Kaiser. –_Le informo el netnavi a su operador, debido a la ubicación, era imposible distinguir a dicho personaje, pero por su voz, se podía saber que era una mujer.

_No habrá problema con eso, entramos, hacemos unas olas, recuperamos el "Unifinder", salimos de ahí y si nos queda tiempo, volamos el sistema. –_termino esta frase con una risilla burlona.

Aquella joven desapareció de aquel callejón. Mientras tanto, Lan, Maylu y Rag se dirigían al museo Dentech, pasando por el lugar en donde antes se ubicaba Ayano Tech.

_¿Qué demonios paso aquí? –_pregunto el rubio, sus acompañantes giraron su rostro hacia las ruinas del edificio, la estructura estaba completamente quemada.

_Hubo un ataque a la computadora principal de esta compañía, las maquinas se volvieron locas y el lugar se incendio. –_ le respondió la pelirrosa. –_ 3 netnavis y un ejército de virus fueron los responsables._

_¡Ah! –_ grito el castaño al momento que impactaba el puño derecho en su mano izquierda. –_La próxima vez que nos encontremos a Zero vamos a eliminarlo, ¿cierto Megaman?_

El netnavi le siguió la corriente, entre tanto una gota rodaba por la cabeza de Rag, así siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a su objetivo: El museo Dentech. Al entrar, pudieron observar varios artefactos muy antiguos, una licuadora, una vieja televisión, una escoba, entre tantos objetos curiosos. Los 3 jóvenes se detuvieron frente a un perro mecánico, a pesar de que pintaba de ser nuevo, fue de las primeras versiones que hubo de este juguete.

_Wow, se ve como nuevo. –_exclamo Lan con ojos brillosos, Rag se llevo un pulgar y un índice a la parte superior del tabique en su nariz y le explico de manera lenta:

_Eso, mi ignorante amigo, es por que es nuevo. –_el rubio señalo detrás de una pata del can robotizado. –_lo ves, incluso hay un lugar para conectarte._

Una gota rodó por la cabeza de Lan, después de esto, Maylu arrastro a sus acompañantes a la última parte del recorrido: Antiguos Instrumentos de Tortura. El guía se puso frente a la multitud que entro en la sala, e hizo un anuncio.

_Como verán, estos antiguos artefactos eran usados como método de tortura en la antigüedad. –_En aquel lugar había una buena variedad de maneras para hacer sufrir a la gente, entre ellas estaban una celda de cristal con drenaje, una mesa con una cierra circular en el centro de ella y por ultimo, la madre del sufrimiento artificial: La silla eléctrica. –_ Varios de ellos fueron restaurados mediante la instalación de una computadora que repara, pule y evita que los materiales se descompongan, solo algunos de ellos son funcionales todavía, pero no se preocupen, no habrá accidentes ya que todos llevan seguro._

Los jóvenes inspeccionaron el área un rato, pero no se imaginaban el peligro que les asechaba escondido entre las sombras. En las salas de control del museo Dentech, el equipo técnico se encargaba de que todo se mantuviera funcional y, mas que nada, que los aparatos no fuesen activados. De pronto, y sin que nadie lo notara siquiera, una pequeña esfera de metal entro a la habitación por un conducto de aire. La esfera se abrió, liberando un gas somnífero que dejo inconciente al equipo de mantenimiento. Acto seguido, una joven entro al lugar, llevaba puesta una mascara de gas, por lo que no se podía apreciar su rostro.

_Rayos, fue demasiado fácil. –_la chica comenzó a fisgonear entre los papeles, después miro en los monitores a los visitantes de la exhibición y una idea malévola cruzo por su mente. –_Bueno, necesitare que los curiosos se entretengan un poco para conseguir el "Unifinder", así que creo que me podré divertir un rato. _–La chica se conecto a la computadora principal, su netnavi apareció en pantalla, era una joven de cabello azul corto, tocaba apenas sus hombros, en su cabeza portaba una tiara con el grabado de un delfín, y en su cuerpo, una armadura azul que apenas cubría sus antebrazos, el área pélvica y sus tobillos, lo demás estaba cubierto por una malla color azul claro (parecida a la de Roll). –_Prepárate Leviathan, vamos a divertirnos un poco con los fracasados._

La netnavi desapareció. De vuelta con el grupo, Lan cometió la estupidez de sentarse en la silla eléctrica, mientras, sus amigos lo convencían de bajarse de ahí.

_Así que las personas se sentaban aquí… –_el joven miro hacia arriba al cono en el respaldo del asiento. –_ Y esa cosa les freía el cerebro._

_Lan, bájate de ahí, nos meterás en problemas. –_le dijo su pelirrosa amiga, el rubio seguía tirando de la pierna de Lan para que soltase el asiento, pero no servia.

_Esta bien, ya me voy a bajar. –_el castaño coloco sus brazos en los respaldos a los lados de la silla, pero unas correas aprisionaron sus manos, obligándolo a desistir.

_Lan, ahora. –_le ordeno su mandona compañera, el castaño, asustado trataba de sacarse del apuro con escaso éxito.

_Eso trato, ¡Pero esta porquería no me suelta! –_Rag trato de romper las correas, pero era imposible, era sólido metal.

_¡Los artefactos se están encendiendo! –_grito Megaman al ver como los instrumentos se encendían, dirigiéndose a Lan, grito:- _¡Lan tienes que salir de ahí o morirás!_

_¡¡Sáquenme de aquí!! –_grito Hikari aterrado ante semejante aprieto, Maylu conecto a Roll en la silla y se encontró con algunos virus.

_No son muchos, podré acabar con ellos yo sola. –_exclamo la valiente navi ante sus oponentes, rápidamente comenzó a acabar con ellos uno por uno. Finalmente, reparo los daños y libero a Lan.

_Algo pasa con el sistema del museo. –_ afirmo el bombardero azul, le clavo una mirada a Lan, este simplemente asintió y se levanto de la silla. –_El seguro fue removido, tenemos que volverlo a activar antes de que alguien salga herido._

Todos corrieron a las oficinas del museo, trataron de entrar al modulo de control, pero la puerta estaba cerrada desde adentro. Megaman y Roll se conectaron al panel de seguridad en la puerta, rompieron el muro y se adentraron en el sistema principal del museo, ahí, se encontraba Leviathan.

_¿Quién eres tú? –_ pregunto Megaman apuntando con su búster al intruso, ella se acerco unos pasos a sus visitantes y de una manera extrañamente amable respondió.

_Mi nombre es Leviathan, soy un NetHunter, rango: General, No. De serie: 101793, soy el general del agua_. –Se le acerco a Megaman de manera seductora, puso un dedo en su barbilla y pregunto. ¿Y tu como te llamas?

_Mi… mi… -_un fuerte tono rojizo se posesiono del rostro del navi azul, poco mas y lo hubieran confundido con Protoman. Roll empujo a Megaman y con toda la ira contenida se dirigió a Leviathan.

_Te ordeno que reactives el seguro de los artefactos en la exhibición. –_la general del agua se cruzo de brazos y con un gesto infantil, le respondió.

_Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, princesa. –_esto último lo dijo recalcándolo con toda la hipocresía posible, le dio la espalda a ambos Navis y dijo de forma desafiante: -_ tendrás que vencerme primero, pero si lo intentas… -_su rostro tomo un semblante morboso y una sonrisa algo terrorífica plegó sus labios. – _te voy a eliminar…_

**Notas del Autor: **_Bueno, se que no muchos están leyendo mi historia, pero les prometo que se pondrá mas buena así que denle chance, recomiéndenla y dejen reviews. _


	4. ¿Enemigo o no?

**Toda Dentech City se paralizo al ver las noticias, el museo Den había sido atacado por un personaje desconocido hasta el momento, teniendo como rehenes a todos los civiles en la exhibición de "Artefactos Antiguos", varios oficiales trataron de infiltrarse en la computadora del museo pero fallaron rotundamente, el perpetrador había sido muy inteligente y se creía que era un hacker altamente experimentado, debía serlo para infiltrarse en un lugar publico y de alta seguridad sin ser detectado, y aun encima, bloquear todos los puertos de acceso al museo… pero había algo que el invasor no tenia calculado, y era que uno de los civiles en la exhibición era…**

_**¿Así que tú eres Megaman.Exe? –**_** pregunto la Netnavi invasora, alejándose un poco y haciendo aparecer un tridente en su mano izquierda para después apuntar con el hacia Roll. –**_** Muy bonita tu novia.**_

_**Ella no es mi novia. –**_** gruño el bombardero azul entre dientes, después la realidad lo golpeo y apunto con su búster a Leviathan. –**_** Desactiva las maquinas, ¡Ahora!**_

_**Hum, me temo que no puedo hacer eso, guapo. –**_**Dijo Leviathan completamente quitada de la pena mientras se llevaba ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos. –**_**Tengo órdenes estrictas de llevarme algo del museo, y si te atraviesas en mi camino, te eliminare sin importar que tan apuesto seas.**_

**Megaman se enrojeció ante el ultimo comentario de Leviathan, y Roll, sin poder gastar un gramo mas de paciencia, se lanzo al ataque hacia la perpetradora. La navi oceánica solamente levanto su tridente e hizo aparecer una ola gigantesca detrás de si, ella la cabalgo para después hacer que arrasara con la navi rosa. Megaman se espabilo y disparo varios tiros con su búster tratando de derribar a su oponente pero con escaso éxito. **

**Mientras, en la contraparte real del museo, los artefactos se habían vuelto locos, las maquinas de tortura se activaron y atraparon a varios de los presentes. **

_**¡Debemos hacer algo! –**_**grito la pelirrosa al borde de la histeria. Lan solo la miro sobre su hombro y después volvió su mirada hacia su PET.**

_**No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo con… ¡KYAH! –**_** el operador sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna y después se desplomo al piso, el perro mecánico de la sala contigua se había activado y se antojo de la pierna de Hikari. –**_** ¡Quítenme esta cosa de encima!**_

**De vuelta en el CiberWorld, Megaman seguía disparando contra Leviathan sin éxito alguno, Roll había sido desconectada después de que el tsunami impactara contra ella y el tiempo del navi azul se agotaba. **

_**Megaman, tengo una idea. –**_**comenzó su NetOp. – **_**Creo que podríamos hacerla caer de la ola para después atacarla con la LifeSword.**_

_**¿Se te ocurre como? –**_**pregunto el navi incrédulo, a lo que su compañero respondió con una sonrisa.**

_**Mira esto, LavaStage, Slot In! –**_** En el campo de batalla, el escenario cambio a lo que parecía el interior de un volcán, haciendo que el tsunami desapareciera y que Leviathan se desplomara a tierra.**

_**¡Ahora! –**_**gritaron ambos al unisono. -**_**¡Sword, WideSword, LongSword, Program Advance!**_

**La espada relampagueante golpeo de lleno a Leviathan mientras caía, haciendo creer que la batalla había terminado.**

_**¡Lo logramos! –**_**gritaron Lan y Megaman al unísono, con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros**_**.**_

_**No, no lo hicieron. –**_**susurro Rag al dúo, apuntando de nuevo hacia la pantalla.**

**En medio del humo y los escombros, apareció Leviathan completamente ilesa. Atonitos, Lan y Megaman observaban como su oponente se sacudia algo de polvo de sus hombros. Al tratar de realizar un movimiento, el navi azul quedo sin energias y callo al suelo, Leviathan se acerco a el y lo levanto por el cuello.**

_**Si me lo preguntas, eres un desperdicio de lindura, pequeño. –**_**le dijo con un tono burlon, ella se acerco a su oido y le susurro. –**_**Si tan solo te unieras a nosotros te dejaria vivir. –**_**Ella se movio de su oido para colocarse frente a frente con el y mirarlo a los ojos, pese a que Megaman apenas los podia mantener abiertos, pudo ver como ella lo miraba con una sonrisa amplia. Leviathan acorto la poca distancia que habia entre ellos y junto sus labios con los de el, sorprendiendo al bombardero azul. Al separarse de el, lo deposito suavemente en el suelo.**

**Mientras tanto, a Lan todavía no le entraba en la mente como era posible que Levithan hubiera sobrevivido a un ataque directo de la LifeSword, y mas aun, que ella se hubiera acercado a Megaman y le hubiera besado.**

_**Nosotros… perdimos. –**_**susurro el castaño en estado de shock, bajo su PET y estaba a punto de desconectar a su navi…**

**Miles de pensamientos invadieron la mente de Rag, todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, sabia lo que debía hacer pero se arriesgaba a mucho… como lo tomarían sus nuevos amigos. El rubio miro una última vez hacia el museo antes de tomar su decisión.**

_**Apártense… -**_**susurro el joven de ojos esmeralda, Lan y Maylu hicieron caso a la petición y se removieron un poco. Rag levanto su mano derecha y apunto sus dedos índice y medio hacia el puerto de conexión, segundos después, sus dedos brillaron con una luz blanca y al instante, el joven desapareció. Lan y Maylu buscaban por todos lados a Rag, pero sin éxito.**

_**¿A dónde pudo haber ido? –**_**pregunto el castaño a nadie en especial, Maylu iba a responder cuando pudo observar la pantalla del PET de Lan, no lo podia creer, su cuerpo y su mente se paralizaron, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su amigo la llamaba. -**_**¿Te pasa algo? –**_**la pelirrosa apunto al objeto de su atención, Lan llevo el PET a la altura de su rostro y pudo apreciar tan impactante escena.**

**Mientras en la contraparte virtual del museo, Megaman recuperaba sus sentidos y comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, después de que el mareo se detuvo, lo primero que pudo apreciar fue el rostro de Leviathan que le miraba con una amplia sonrisa, ella estaba recostada boca abajo con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos y sus codos dándole soporte. El navi azul se alarmo y salto apresurado, apuntando su búster contra ella.**

_**No te molestes, tu energía esta por los suelos y si disparas podrias alterar tus bancos de energía. –**_**Le dijo la navi sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y sin levantarse. –**_**Ven, recuéstate conmigo, lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que mi operadora termine el trabajo. –**_**Megaman bajo su búster y arqueo una ceja, mirando a la invasora.**

_**Algo no cuadra bien. –**_**El joven navi se arrodillo frente a Leviathan y la miro profundamente. –**_**No pareces el tipo de persona que aspira a dominar el mundo, ¿Por qué trabajas con esa gente?**_

_**Te lo diré solo porque me gustas. –**_**le dijo sonriendo, ella se incorporo un poco y después se sentó de piernas cruzadas. –**_**Yo no planeo conquistar el mundo, yo solo hago lo que mi operadora me pide, ella es mi amiga y cuando la ayudo la hago feliz.**_

_**Espero que ayudar a tu amiga valga ser suprimida. –**_**Una voz desconocida inundo el lugar, Leviathan se levanto alarmada y busco el origen de aquel sonido, sin éxito. –**_**Megaman, desactiva los artefactos.**_

**El navi se levanto y corrió hacia la consola que yacía en el centro del lugar, Leviathan arrojo su tridente a los pies de Megaman, haciéndolo tropezar. La navi oceánica levanto su arma y grito al aire.**

_**¡Ven a dar la cara cobarde! –**_**El silencio reino por unos segundos, aquel silencio sofocante estaba sacando lo mejor de la general y comenzaba a perder la calma. Cuando su pie derecho se movió un poco, un rayo de color rojo apareció a gran velocidad, impactando el cuerpo de Leviathan y arrasando con ella. Megaman giro su mirada hacia donde fue el relámpago, y pudo ver al motivo de sus pesadillas y causante de sus preocupaciones, Zero.Exe.**

_**Desactiva los artefactos de una vez. –**_**le dijo de manera fría el navi, Megaman se levanto y camino, pero no hacia la consola, sino hacia el navi. Lo miro de forma desafiante a los ojos, gesto que Zero no devolvió,**

**Después siguió de largo y camino hacia la consola: los artefactos habían sido desactivados. Megaman se giro hacia Zero, seguía justo en la misma posición.**

_**¿De donde saliste? –**_**esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares, Zero permaneció en silencio, Megaman se acerco un poco mas. –**_**Si no eres un Net Hunter, ¿Entonces por que destruiste esas compañías y trataste de hacer lo mismo con la escuela?**_

_**Yo no destruí nada. –**_**Fue lo primero que dijo el misterioso personaje, después, por primera vez, Zero miro a los ojos a Megaman, los ojos de ambos se adentraban en la psiquis del otro, tratando descifrar un posible movimiento, algún gesto que lo delatara y mostrara que estaba nervioso. –**_**Yo solo trataba de protegerme de los Net Hunters, ellos me perseguían y cuando contra-ataque se hizo el daño en aquellos lugares, fue un accidente.**_

**Megaman no lo perdió de vista, seguía con su mirada fija en las esmeraldas de Zero, la mirada de este ultimo había perdido intensidad. El bombardero azul levanto su búster y lo apunto hacia el rostro de su oponente. -¡**_**Trataste de eliminarnos a mi y a Roll, lastimaste a Dex, dame una razón por la que no deba acabar contigo en este instante! –**_**Zero cerró sus ojos con fuerza y desvió la mirada, el rostro de Megaman reflejaba muchas cosas, pero misericordia no era una de ellas. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando algo lo detuvo.**

_**No dispares. –**_**Era Lan, Megaman miro al cielo y con la mirada pregunto "¿Por qué?", Lan miro a su compañero de batallas con tristeza, esa noticia era un golpe muy grande para el navi azul, y el NetOp no sabia como lo tomaría. –**_**Porque… Porque el es… El es Rag…**_

**Los ojos de Megaman se abrieron como platos, su cuerpo se paralizo por unos segundos, su cerebro repetía una y otra vez cada palabra que había escuchado, para entenderlo y al mismo tiempo convencerse que se había equivocado. Cuando había reaccionado, giro su rostro hacia Zero, aun mantenía su búster al costado de su cabeza, el navi rojo lo miraba con tristeza y remordimiento en sus ojos. Megaman repitió las palabras de Lan una ultima vez y por fin entendió su significado: su nuevo amigo era la persona que odiaba con toda su alma, y a la que había jurado eliminar…**

**Megaman retiro su búster y miro hacia el suelo con desprecio, una guerra se desataba en su mente, sin otra idea que cruzara por su cabeza, regreso a su PET, dejando a un angustiado Zero solo en aquel lugar.**

_**Zero… desconéctate, vamos a casa. –**_**le dijo el castaño operador, este se sorprendió, pero sin encontrar una mejor opción, desapareció de aquel sitio.**

**Había anochecido, una lluvia torrencial había caído sobre la ciudad, Lan se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama y mirando hacia el techo, observo al lado de su cama y miro a Rag, estaba acostado sobre su costado izquierdo, haciendo imposible que Lan pudiese ver sus ojos.**

_**Se que no estas dormido, y creo que nos debes varias explicaciones. –**_**susurro Hikari, después miro hacia fuera de su ventana. –**_**Pero hoy fue un largo día, así que creo que puede esperar a mañana. –**_**Lan cerro sus ojos y se dejo arrullar por el sonido de la lluvia, pero Rag… el estaba encontrando serios problemas para dormir…**

**Esa misma noche, en un callejón de la ciudad y bajo la lluvia, una misteriosa persona cubierta por un enorme abrigo sostenía un PET bajo sus vestimentas.**

_**Es increíble que te hayan vencido de un golpe, ese Zero.Exe. De verdad es algo serio. –**_**susurro el siniestro personaje a su navi, parecía la voz de una chica. En su PET, apareció la imagen de Leviathan, se miraba triste.**

_**Lamento haberme distraído con el chico, baje mi guardia y no pude acabar con Zero. –**_**dijo la navi de cabello azul cabizbaja. Debajo de sus ropas, se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de la cazadora.**

_**No importa, de verdad era atractivo… para ser un Net Navi. Ademas… -**_**La misteriosa joven presiono un botón en su PET y apareció la imagen de un cristal (un BMD, como lo muestra el juego), ella sonrió de manera perturbarte. –**_**tenemos justo lo que buscamos, con el Unifinder, el plan de Kaiser esta un paso mas cerca de cumplirse…**_

**--**

**Notas del Autor: **OK gente, soy un hombre muy débil y no me resistí a dejar la historia con solo 3 capítulos, pero es enserio, necesito Reviews, no me importa si son "Flames", miren, flaméenme todo lo que quieran, pero necesito saber si estoy haciéndolo bien o si necesito corregir algo. Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo gente


End file.
